


Ain't Too Proud to Beg [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Belting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, Caning, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, M/M, Paddling, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sir/Boy Dynamics, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Top Bucky, chemical (peppermint soap) play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: “Don't be shy, sweet thing. You know you'll get it. You have to earn it, though. And you haven't, have you?”Steve's voice is so low that no one without serum-enhanced hearing would be able to catch it. “No, sir. Not... not yet.”“But I know you. You're my good boy and you're gonna do just what I say til you earn it. 'Cause you're god damn gagging for it.”





	Ain't Too Proud to Beg [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ain't Too Proud To Beg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173306) by [Spitshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitshine/pseuds/Spitshine). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/l2lmjqm527olv9r/Ain%2527t_Too_Proud_to_Beg.mp3/file>


End file.
